


I Got You

by supercsi4



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Post 21x10 Must be Held Accountable
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	I Got You

Amanda was sitting in the motel room with Frank. She was scared to death and worried about Billie and Jesse, but honestly, if what had happened to Frank’s daughters had happened to one of Amanda’s, she would have done the same thing. Frank started opening up to her at the motel, so she played into it. Being a little flirty and a little vulnerable. She admitted that she had been dating all these dirtbag men just like her mother, the reason she hated her mother, and then Amanda turned out just like her. She was now terrified her daughters would turn out the same way. Amanda didn’t say it out loud, but she realized in this traumatic situation, the first things she thought about were Billie, Jesse and Frannie, but the next person she thought about was Sonny. Sonny had been the one constant in her life for the past five years. He has always been there for her, he was her best friend, her partner, and possibly more.

Amanda completely caught Sonny and Olivia off guard when she walked into the station with Frank, demanding to see the Olivia. Sonny held his breath as he walked over to her, quickly checking her for any injures, but she looked fine.

_How did she get away from him all on her own? And then brought him in handcuffed? Because she’s amazing, that’s why. Makes me wonder why I even worried about her._

Sonny had to blink back the tears of relief from seeing she was okay. She looked exhausted and distraught, but physically, she was fine. Olivia wanted to send her to the hospital to get checked out, but Amanda just wanted to go home and see her girls. Sonny quickly volunteered to drive her home, not waiting for permission, the case could wait, everything could wait, he needed to be with her right now.

Amanda called Sienna, as her and Sonny entered the elevator, to let her know she was on her way home. Sonny turned to look at her. He couldn’t believe she was alive and well, standing right in front of him. She was holding it all together, putting on a brave face for everyone. He asked if she was ok and when she turned to look into his eyes, he knew she wasn’t. She fell into Sonny, grasping onto his jacket for dear life and sobbing into his chest. The events of the past 24 hours finally catching up to her and she felt comfortable enough, alone with Sonny in this elevator, to release all those emotions she was bottling up.

“I got you. I got you,” he whispered into her hair. His heart ached, he wanted to take all her pain away. There was nothing he could say right now to help her, so he just held her tight and let her cry. She finally looked up to meet his eyes, her face just inches from his. At that moment, he yearned to kiss her. He searched her eyes for a signal to do so. But then the elevator doors dinged open and they separated from each other. Amanda immediately missed the warmth of being in Sonny’s arms. His hand fell to her lower back as he guided her outside and to his car.

At the first traffic light they stopped at, Sonny looked over and noticed Amanda’s left leg bouncing up and down as she fidgeted with the zipper of her coat. He reached over and placed his hand onto her thigh, stilling her movements. “Sorry, I just want to be home already,” she said, then placed her hand down onto his. He turned his hand over to take a hold of her hand. She didn’t fight the comfort and let their held hands rest on her thigh for the reminder of the drive to her apartment.

After the lack of sleep and all the stress and crying, Amanda fell asleep, until she felt the car shift into park when they arrived home. She jumped out of the car and nearly sprinted up the stairs. Throwing open the door and picking up Jesse and crying some more. Sonny followed her in, let Sienna know what was going on and that she could go home. He took Frannie for a quick walk to give Amanda and the girls some space.

When he got back, Amanda was already in bed with the girls and Frannie jumped up to join them. “I’ll be back later, just gotta finish up with this case ok?”

“No, no, you don’t have to Sonny, I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be back later.”

Sonny went back to work, finished up the cases and updated Kat and Fin in the hallway. Kat was getting on Sonny’s nerves, so he just blew her off, defending the fact that he will always be looking out for Amanda. When Fin asked how Amanda was doing, Sonny didn’t want to lie, she wasn’t doing well, but he also didn’t want them worrying about her, that was his job. He was going to go take care of her.

Sonny ran by his place to get a change of clothes and an overnight bag. He was going to stay the night at Amanda’s place whether she liked it or not. He would stay on the couch and help out however he could because he knew Amanda would be exhausted.

Sonny used his key to let himself back in Amanda’s apartment and headed back to the bedroom where they were still relaxing, reading books and watching tv.

“Sonny’s back!” Jesse yelled and jumped out of the bed to run over and give him a hug.

“Who’s hungry?”

“Me, Me, Me!” Jesse exclaimed, raising her hand into the air. “Can we have waffles, please, please, please?”

“Waffles? For dinner?”

“Blueberry waffles! Pleaseeeeee!”

“Sounds good. Let me go change, I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Sonny said, winking at Amanda and heading to the guest bathroom to change his clothes.

Amanda took a few minutes to compose herself. Sonny was no stranger to coming over, hanging out and making dinner with her and the girls. Every time though, it made her so incredibly happy. She would fantasy about one day having a man so wonderful in her life, someone so attractive and smart and could cook and loved her daughters. _Why did Sonny have to check all those boxes?_

She walked out to the kitchen carrying Billie, to the sight of Jesse wearing the pink princess apron Sonny had gotten for her. Sonny had changed into a navy blue NYPD t-shirt and gray sweatpants. A huge grim spread across her face. She was in love with Sonny, there was no denying that. Maybe it was all the emotions and realizations of the day, but this was really the cherry on top of the sundae.

They had a classy family dinner of blueberry waffles, some sausage links and wine, because alcohol was absolutely necessary after their day.

After dinner, they decided to move into the living room and watch Aladdin. Billie was soon asleep in Amanda’s arms, as Jesse laid between Sonny and Amanda, with her head on Sonny’s lap. Sonny would never tire of spending an evening with Amanda and her girls, he wanted to spend the rest of his life like this.

Once the movie was over, Amanda got up with Billie and told Jesse, “Go get ready for bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Goodnight Sonny! Thanks for the waffles,” Jesse said, leaning over to give him a hug.

“I’ll take Billie,” Sonny offered, reaching to take her out of Amanda’s arms. She welcomed the offer because Jesse was usually difficult to get to bed. Tonight thankfully, both the girls went right to sleep. Amanda went back out the living room to find Sonny sipping on his wine, watching something on Food Network. Both of them were a little tipsy at this point as Amanda topped off both their glasses.

The alcohol gave him the courage to start the conversation about the elephant in the room.

“I’m sorry Amanda,” Sonny started as Amanda sat back down on the couch to the left of him.

“Sorry for what Sonny? What could you possibly be sorry for? Tonight was perfect…”

“I blame myself for Frank kidnapping you,” he cut her off, “If anything had happened to you, it would have been completed my fault.”

“None of what happened to me was your fault. I am so grateful to have you in my life Sonny… even though I do not deserve you. Like tonight… you shouldn’t be wasting your Friday night babysitting me and cooking me dinner and sitting through another Disney movie.”

“You know I will always be here for you and those girls,” Sonny said to her, reaching out the tuck her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek as her eyes filled with tears.

“This is exactly where I want to be right now.” With his thumb, he wiped away the tears that began falling down Amanda’s cheek. He shifted his weight to move a little closer to her. “You scared the shit out of me Amanda. If I ever lost you...” Amanda placed her hand on his and closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His hand moved behind her neck, deepening the kiss. He had been waiting years for this, he didn’t want it to ever stop. Her hand fell down onto his thigh, it felt like fire through his sweatpants.

Amanda had kissed more men than she’d like to admit, but this feeling of kissing Sonny was something foreign to her. She had butterflies in her stomach, her heart was pounding, her hands were slightly shaking. One of his hands found its way to her hip and pulled her slightly closer to him. That hand then went up the back of her shirt, his warm hand touching her soft skin.

This position they were in was getting a little uncomfortable, so Amanda took the leap and carefully moved onto Sonny’s lap, never breaking their lip lock. He will forever love the feel of her lips on his. Her hands now massaging the back of his neck while his hands explored her back as much as he could. Weary at first that this would forever change their relationship, but now, there was no going back. She could clearly feel his growing erection through his sweatpants. She smiled against his lips when she felt how his body was reacting to hers. She reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head as Sonny did the same with his shirt. So much more skin to discover, Sonny’s lips hit Amanda’s neck and she moaned out loud. Amanda was in a simple white lace bra which he quickly unhooked and threw aside. His hands on her breasts now, gently massaging them as his lips trailed down her collarbone. She rose up on her knees to give his mouth better access. Her fingers combed through his hair as his mouth explored her tits. His hands on her back pushed her into his mouth. Once Amanda was completely satisfied his lips had touched every inch of her tits, she lowered herself down onto Sonny’s lap again. Slowly grinding against his erection, she was just working herself up even more.

He reached for the top of her leggings, signaling that he needed those off immediately. She stood up to remove them and her panties, as he slid to the edge of the couch, pulling his pants down, finally freely his painfully hard cock.

Sonny placed his hand on Amanda’s hips as she stood in front of him, completely naked. He had to stop for a minute to admire her beauty, her confidence. He fantasied about this moment far too many times. He pulled her back down onto his lap. Hovering over his dick, just enough so he could feel her heat, lowering down onto him just enough so he could feel how wet she was. He kissed her again, tender and full of love.

“I love you Amanda.”

“I love you too Sonny,” she whispered before sinking completely onto him. They rested their foreheads against each other for a moment to adjust to this incredible feeling.

She began slowly riding him, up and down, as his hands rested on her hips, encouraging her movements. Her lips found his again, her tongue entering his mouth. He groaned into her mouth, which only aroused her more.

Sonny’s hand slid across her stomach and down between her legs. His thumb found her clit and began slowly rubbing it.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m gotta get you first babe,” he replied.

“You don’t have to. Let me take care of you,” she said. Amanda was used to having to take care of the man in her life and it was rare she’d even make it to an orgasm. Having a man take care of her needs first, was something new, but something she could get used to.

She relaxed back slightly and slowed her movements as her orgasm was building. Sonny’s lips hit her neck and it was over, the sensation pushing her over the edge. When he felt her tighten around him, that was it for him. He held her down on him as he spilled into her.

She collapsed against his chest, still trembling from her orgasm, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, “I got you. I got you… forever.”


End file.
